Childhood friends
by RinaxSesshomaru
Summary: You never know what Jade is thinking but when all of sudden there's a girl that knows Jade better than anyone else. Will Luke and the others will discover the relations between Jade and this girl. Will Jade finally will win the heart of his love? JadexOC
1. Pendant

I do not own Tales of the Abyss. But I created this fan fiction and Rinca. Please review. And ideas for any of my next chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant

I woke up from my strange dream about that same girl that I fallen in love with. I glanced around everybody. I pulled out a pendant from my Malkuth uniform. I remember I got this pendant from her when I was leaving Keterburg. She was such kind, thoughtful, and beautiful young lady. She was one of my childhood friends. Along with Dist. But Dist made everything worse a bit. But I and Dist fought over the attention of Rinca. Rinca told everyone to call her Rin. But she let me called her Rinca.

"Jade what is that?" Said Guy walking toward me pointing at my pendant.

"Oh well this is from my childhood friend's pendant. I promise her I will return to her. After all I went to military for Malkuth for her and my sister." I put away Rinca's pendant.

"That's a nice story Jade. Never knew you have this kind of side, Is this what you sometimes think about?" said Guy guessing more

"Some times. Well I better get ready for our trip to Keter…" I just remember why I had that dream of Rinca because I'm going back home.

I walked out of the room and headed outside. I don't know what to say to Rinca once I get back. I wonder if she is still living in Keterburg still. I sigh knowing I can't be stressed over about this because I still love her. Wait maybe she doesn't love me anymore. I sigh again because I'm tired of beating myself for my thoughts. No one can't help me but… only _she_ can help me and knowing what I'm thinking. I been through everything yet I'm worried what will happened tomorrow.


	2. Keterburg

I do not own Tales of the Abyss. But I own Rinca and this idea of fan write a review!!! ^_^ For me? No For Mieu!!!!!!!!! *picks up Mieu*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keterburg

Finally the mourning came. But I was in no good mood because of the stupid dream. We headed in to Albiroe. We finally got to Keterburg. But our journey is not over yet. We have to go to Serpiroth tree here and make this land lower. The snow is still falling down. Everyone walked ahead. I stood still this was the same spot where Rinca give me her pendant that her great grandmother given to her before she passed away.

"Colonel? What's wrong?" said Anise running toward me. She seems pouted. I guess I upset her.

"It's nothing Anise. I'll catch up with you guys at the major's house okay?" I patted Anise on her head.

"Jade? Why all of the sudden?" said Luke looking toward me. Everyone looked at me

Before I could say anything. Guy interrupted me.

"Hey Luke, If Jade says he's going to catch up with us then that be fine he is not going to run away. Right Jade?"

"No Guy I will run away." I said in a joking away. But I guess I fooled everyone because they took it seriously.

"I was joking do guys know anything from a joke?" I said laughing

"Well I guess we'll see you later then Jade." Said Luke leaving.

Everyone left, so I headed toward to the park. And noticing a young lady. Her hair was shinnying black like the night.

"Rinca?" I asked

The young lady turned around. Her dark black eyes darted to my ruby red eyes. She give a small smile.

"Jade?" said her calm voice.

"How long I didn't see you for Rinca?"

"It's been awhile I got called by that name."

"Well, I'm sorry about that I was gone for so long Rinca." I said looking down lost in thought. Here's my worst thought came back: what if she said that she found someone else. But all of a sudden I could feel a warm body other than my own. I wrapped around my arms around her.

"Jade I'm so happy that your back and safe"

"I know I'm here now with you. Also I have you pendant I never lost it at all."

"Colonel, I never knew you have a lady here." Said Anise.

I guess they saw me with Rinca.

"How long have you been here for?"

"We sort of saw the whole thing?" said Luke nervously

I sigh I guess I have no choice but introduce _my girlfriend_ to everyone.

Rinca looked up to me. I guess she figured it out what I was thinking. This may take awhile.


	3. When You Left

Here's another chapter of Jade's love story and everyone else. Sorry it took so long for me to put up chapter 3. Because of school and lucky I woke up early. Please review for my beloved Mieu!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you Left

"This is Luke Fon Fabre son of Fon Fabre" I said walking with Rinca toward Luke.

"_He's a replica_" said Rinca whispering in my ear.

"_How you know Rinca"_ I said to Rinca's sensitive ear

"_We'll talk later_" said Rinca brushing away from me.

I finally got back to reality when I heard Rinca called my name.

"This is Tear Grants sister of Van Grants. She is a seven fonist." I said. When I turned around to face Rinca. Her whole body started to shut down.

"What's wrong Rinca?"

"Van…." Rinca said.

All of a sudden Rinca's body was falling down. I quickly grab her body.

"Everyone I think we should head to the inn. So Rinca could rest a bit before we ask her relations with Van. Then we could figure out what Van is doing." I said carrying Rinca and headed toward the inn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Settling Rinca in the bed of the inn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jade, what happened to her?" said Luke wondering.

"Hey Luke, give Jade a rest he is already stress over this." Said Guy looking at Luke then at me.

"Colonel are you okay?" said Anise.

"Yes are you holding okay?" said Tear.

"Yeah maybe you need some rest too." Said Natalia

I guess I worried everyone here if Rinca was here she would tell me to go and rest.

"I'll go and rest a bit then so please be on you best behavior if Rinca wakes up." I looked at Luke. Luke was getting angry.

"Why are you looking at me like that Jade? I would be on my best behavior too!!" said Luke complaining.

I headed toward my own room. I just fall down on the bed. Thinking what will happen next. I replay all my thoughts over and over. _Also I was worry about Rinca what is her relation between her and Van._ _What happened she was working with Van? That means we have to fight her too. Would she give up her_ _life just like Sync?_ I'll go see her after everyone head to bed. Then if she does say she is working with Van then there's no choice but have to kill her or I will kill my self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later (or 12:00am)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of bed and open my door a little bit and peak outside. No one is there so I guess everyone headed to bed. I walked outside with my Malkuth uniform. I walked a little bit away from my room and I opened a door a little a bit and saw Luke and Guy's room. _They seem peaceful but they're still young and yet they have the world's fate on their shoulders. I felt pity for them because Luke still haves that burden knowing that he cost so many people lives. And there is Tear she found out that her brother is going to kill everyone here on this world. Anise found out that the Fon Master is actually a replica. Natalia found out that her father "the king" really isn't her father. Everyone went through so much and I may go through that too. _I walked to the next room and open a bit and saw Rinca sitting up.

"You know everyone is worry about you Rinca." I said walking through the doorway.

She gives me a goofy smile "Yea I'm sorry Jade about everything."

"What are your relations between Van?" I said becoming serious I have to know then I have to become strong.

"He slaughtered my whole family and even my little brother he said if I try to tell anyone where he is. He told me '_I kill anyone that you loved so you better be quiet for you're dear Jade' _I couldn't stop him from killing my brother. I was weak." Said Rinca crying. I felt bad for Rinca and I was mentally accusing her of working with Van.

"When did this happen?" I said placing my hands on her shoulders.

"A month after you left. I think he read the score and found out that you will go after him." Her eyes were all watery.

"Come with us and you can have revenge on Van." I said looking at Rinca's Black eyes.

"Yes I will come with you Jade I want to help you."

I lean in and kiss Rinca's soft gently lips. Tomorrow is another day. I hope everyone will let Rinca join our group. But right now I happy that is just us being us right now right here.


	4. Memories

I do not own Tales of the Abyss. But I do own this idea and Rinca. Please Review my story for the cutest couple instead of me and my own Jade ^_^ But Jade and Rinca (Not the same Jade I was talking about okay?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Memories

I woke up in my room remembering what happened. Rinca and me sort of become boyfriend and girlfriend. I wanted revenge of what Van did to Rinca's life when I was gone. He always beat us and he knows every move we make like he some kind of mind reader. I went straight to the bathroom and notice that I'm still stressed out and my whole face is pale. Soon I end up making everyone worried but I have to come with them. Also I have to have the others accepted Rinca to the group. So I have to make that work. I got dressed in my usual outfit. My blue Malkuth uniform. I brushed through my blond hair. I looked at the mirror and some reason it seems I was looking at someone else than myself. I sigh before I regroup with everyone I better go through what I have to do. _One: Have Rinca join our group. Two: Lower Keterburg. Three: Stop the God-Generals. Four: defeat Van. Five: Have the leaders make a union so they all can work together. Six: Live the rest of my life peace and quiet with Rinca. I hope. _I grab my weapon and headed outside. It's still dawn I guess everyone is still asleep. I guess I'll walk round a bit. The walk I was thinking non-stop like what If or what happened if this happened or that happened. When I stop I notice someone was singing could it be Tear? No she is still asleep after all her body is still weak. When I was walking toward this lovely voice I saw Rinca singing I didn't know she was a seven fonist. I walk closer and notice she was singing to four gravestones. The three is her family I was sure for that but who else is she singing for? I walked closer and notice that's the Professor's gravestone. I fell on my knees remembering what happened. That I was so eager to learn to become a seven fonist but I cost the professor's life. And when I try to make a replica of her it turned into a monster. Rinca wrapped her arms around my shoulder whispering to my lonely lost soul that I'm here. Nothing can change that.

"Jade I know you're still upset what happened. But you can't mourn over her lost forever. Luke told me about Azeriuth. How he cost so many people life's. But he decides to do better and try to make a better place for this world so now haves to go through that. Jade you need to move on after all I don't want to be with a guy that mops thinking he shouldn't be alive. The professor wanted you to be happy she is not mad at you Jade." Said Rinca whispering in my ear.

Tears fell down on my face I knew she is right after all she is a eight fonist. Only once every 500 years an eight fonist is born and be able to talk to the dead and bring peace to the dead by the songs of Yulia. Rinca bend down in front of me. And wipe all my tears away. She is _only _person who understands me. I squeeze Rinca with my arms. I don't want to lose her or anyone I care deeply about. After a little while I stood up and thanked Rinca. Rinca and I we hold each other hand and walked quietly back to the inn. I guess Rinca wanted me to give some alone time. So she didn't say anything when were walking back to the inn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you like it please give me a review and tell me what else you want to see happened next. I ll try to post chapter 5 up soon. See you soon ^_^


	5. Rinca&Dist!

Here's chapter 5. Please review and give me some ideas!! ^_^I do not own Tales of the Abyss. But I do own this idea of a fanfic and Rinca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinca & Dist?!

Once Rinca and I return to the inn everyone was worried.

"Colonel! We were worry about you!" said Anise running toward me and started to hit me in the stomach. I figure that she would do that. I just patted Anise on top of her head I knew she was worry about me. Some reason deep inside of her the part that is not money crazy. She liked me and I knew I can't break her heart. So I just have to be just myself.

"Everyone I need to talk to you. Rinca is it okay?" I said being serious now. I glanced at Rinca. She understands she knew that there was maybe me and the others will have an agurment. Everyone expect Rinca went inside the inn. I figured that Rinca well head back to the grave site.

"Hey Jade, what do you want to talk about?" said Luke worry a bit. I guess he was thinking the same way as me yesterday thinking that Rinca is working with Van.

"Rinca lost her whole family due to Van. And she wanted…" I said before Guy interrupted me.

"She wanted revenge. Like I did about Hod." Said Guy looking down.

"Exactly but she wants to company us and help to save the world. So I was wondering if Rinca can join our group. So can she?" I said looking at everyone.

"Yeah I guess she can join us." Said Luke looking at everyone then me.

"So we should get prepare for our journey right?" I said and everyone agreed. I already gotten myself ready so the rest of the time I would be hanging out with Rinca. Everyone headed out. I walked to the grave site. There were two figures. One I figure it out is Rinca. But the other person is a man. I walked closer and hide and I saw Dist with Rinca. I can hear them talking.

"Rinca so you're with Jade or your waiting for me to bring your family back here?" said Dist putting a finger under her chin.

"Dist you can bring back my family?!" said Rinca. _I know how to make a replica of her family but she would do anything to see her family again alive._

"Yes I can if you stay away from Jade and date me instead." Said Dist getting closer to Rinca. I wanted to do something. She would go out with Dist and leave me be hide. I was ready to leave because she will go out with Dist because he can bring them back to life. I guess Dist actually won her heart and I thought Rinca and I will be together.

"No Dist I won't go out with you. " I stopped and heard her answer. She said "No" to Dist?

"Why not you don't want to see your family again?" Said Dist getting angry.

"Yes I think my family wanted me to be with Jade not you." Said Rinca walking back.

"You used to love me Rinca but why you are refusing me?"

"Because I lost that love long ago. Now I only care about is Jade." Dist left. I sat on one of the steps. Thinking to myself _she used to like Dist?_ Rinca saw me on the steps looking worry. She sat next to me.

"You heard didn't you?" Said Rinca looking at me. I felt so guilty of think she likes Dist than me. I feel so pathetic.

"Yeah I did I'm sorry that I overheard you conversation with Dist." I said looking down. If I keep sitting like this soon or later I will be frozen to death. Like it matters I guaranteed you that she will dump me and refuse to come with us.

"It's okay Jade I'm sort of glad you heard because you would think of losing me to someone else. But I'm here with_ you._" Said Rinca holding my hands together trying to warm me up. Her words always cheer me up. I felt whole again because I was living in regret of my actions thinking I shouldn't be born. Now my friend from the past gives me meaning again. That I'm wanted in this life.

I lean in a kiss, the kiss lasted for a minute or two. "Jade I think the others would worry soon so let's head back." She Rin standing up. She held out a hand for me to grab. I grab her hand walked back to the inn.

_Damn why we can't stay there longer. _I sighed and stop talking to myself. Soon we will leave my hometown of Keterburg. I wonder what this journey will bring us. I guess we have to wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading please review and rate! ^_^ **


End file.
